1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and method for remote management of image processing devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to a system and method for remote management of image processing devices in which information about operation states, errors that can cause malfunction, errors generated by abnormal operation, as well as malfunction of individual image processing devices can be remotely collected/managed. In the system and method for remote management of image processing devices, each image processing device detects its own operation state or state information according to a power state transition and transmits the result to a management server which collects image processing device state information based on polling, so that state information such as image processing device internal operation state information, image processing device malfunction, network connection failure, and software error can also be collected/managed.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Today, various image processing devices that take an image and process image information, such as Closed-Circuit Television (CCTV), Digital Video Recorders (DVRs), and digital cameras, are widely employed in various fields.
For example, image processing devices are installed in banks, offices or other areas that are vulnerable to crime to monitor for intruders and criminal activity. The goal is to prevent illegal activity in advance and to store images so that intruders and criminals can be identified later.
According to the way in which image processing devices are currently managed, an operator is assigned to each area in which an image processing device is installed, and the operators check for malfunction when image information stops being received from their image processing device.
In this method of having an operator directly manage each area, any one operator is only capable of checking a limited area, and thus an image processing device management range is restricted to a certain zone or a certain image processing device.
Also, since an operator cannot immediately cope with malfunction of an image processing device, in the event of malfunction, the device's crime deterring effect ceases for as long as it takes to carry out repairs.
In addition, since an operator should be assigned to each area in which an image processing device is installed, management is inefficient and operators lack expertise at checking and repairing malfunctions. Thus, precautionary and recovery measures are generally inefficient.
For these reasons, there is need for a system for rapidly coping with malfunction and increasing monitoring efficiency by having a specialized operator at a central office centrally monitor operation states of image processing devices distributed and installed in different areas.
Currently, a method for managing an image processing device connected via a network (the Internet) has been developed, but it only monitors an operation state (ON/OFF) of an image processing device.
A conventional image processing device management method is a method for monitoring an operation state of each image processing device through a separate management console. The management cost is high because a different operator must be paid to monitor the operation state of each image processing device. And, if an operator leaves his/her seat for whatever reason, the operation state of the image processing device cannot be monitored during that time.
Therefore, there is need for a management method in which a database of information such as an operation state (ON/OFF), a driving state (an operation state of software) and a storing state of image information is collected and compiled so that an operator can determine the causes of malfunctions of image processing devices installed in different areas in advance and rapidly cope with the malfunctions.